The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher, comprising a water intake device having a hot water intake and a cold water intake, the hot water intake being provided to receive hot water from an external hot water supply and the cold water intake being provided to receive cold water from an external cold water supply, and comprising a program control device in which at least one wash program for controlling a wash cycle for cleaning dishes is stored.
DE 100 46 347 A1 discloses a dishwasher comprising a water supply device including a cold water valve and a hot water valve. Both the cold water valve and also the hot water valve can be opened and/or closed by means of a control device as a function of an operating program. The hot water required by the dishwasher can in this way be taken from a hot water supply line, the water of which is heated by a domestic heating system.
It is beyond question that the use of hot water from a domestic heating system can result in a saving of electrical energy, since, in this case, the energy requirement of an electrical heating element of the dishwasher can be reduced. Against the background of generally rising operating costs of domestic heating systems, the additional costs for the operation of the domestic heating system which are generated as a result of the removal of hot water from the domestic hot water supply line in many instances exceed the electricity costs which have been saved.